Disappear
by Diaphanous
Summary: Voldemort was coming and Lily had no choice. A transportation ritual was her last option, even if her baby could never come back home.
1. The Ritual, Like Moses

**Disappear**

Disclaimer: No own, no sue

000/000

"_No choice... can't trust... old codger..."_

"_Wizarding Britain... doomed... anyway."_

"_...hope this works..."_

"_...magic disappearing... no hope for wizards..."_

"_Nuclear war... Muggles..."_

"_It... dangerous... ritual..."_

000/000

Lily Potter clutched her bundled infant son to her chest and hurried down the stairs into the first basement. Every five steps a door closed and with a wave of her wand in her free hand wards sprung up with each door. She closed her ears to the sounds of the fighting going on upstairs, knowing that she would never see her husband again in life. The redhead kicked open the trapdoor that led into the second basement/ritual room. Her delicate feet fairly flew down the spiraling steps. More wards popped up behind her. The house above shook to her foundations but still she hurried into the middle of the room. Poison green eyes scanned the chalked circle before her for any disturbances. A woven basket big enough to hold the swaddled babe in the crook of her arm rested in the middle. Warnings blared in her head as the Dark Lord Voldemort crashed through each layered ward.

"Forgive me, Hadrian," Lily whispered to her slumbering son. She pressed trembling lips to his smooth forehead. With careful steps, she went forward to place the baby into the basket. Gently she took its loosely woven lid, so that little Harry could breath, and placed it on top of the basket. She exhaled, fighting back her tears. The enemy was close. The witch withdrew a ritual dirk from her pocket and slashed the palms of her hands. Tossing the dirk aside, Lily held out her bleeding hands, the blood dripping down onto the chalk. Deep Magic lit up the ritual circle and she chanted in Welsh. "_Go forth; Beyond this time and place; To an Earth not our own; Safety and Peace; So mote it Be._"

The basket and child disappeared into a vortex through time and space. Just as Voldemort entered the room, the vortex above the circle burst into light like a supernova. The Dark Lord shrieked in agony as he and the connections to his Horcruxes disintegrated. Death Eaters across the country screamed as one and literally melted into puddles where they stood. Lily cried out, futilely shielding her face with her forearms. She too disintegrated. Shockwaves spread out from the epicenter of the ritual circle, leveling the Potter home and shaking the foundations of the village buildings and homes out of alignment.

And then it all suddenly stopped.

The people of Godric's Hollow stumbled out their homes. Their disbelieving eyes stared at the devastation that was wrought. Houses were tilted and sidewalks ruined. Screaming and crying from various children filled the night air, mixing with the babbling of the adults as they formed into groups with their neighbors.

000/000

La Volpe skidded to a halt and watched with wide violet eyes as a strange, swirling mass of light appeared above the River Arno. "Santa Maria!" he gasped. His gaze darted around to see if anyone else was witnessing this as well. There was no one near at this time of night. He continued to watch as the light spat out a strange mass and then disappeared. Curiosity took hold of the young master thief and, without regard to his boots or clothes, he waded in. And thus beneath the full moon, La Volpe grasped what appeared to be a woven basket. Lifting it carefully, he stumbled back onto shore. He set it down on the sandy bank and knelt beside it. Slowly he removed the lid and gaped. The lid tumbled out of his fingers onto the sand

'Twas a baby!

"Dear God in Heaven..." La Volpe muttered. He flinched back as the babe wriggled a little and then opened its eyes. The thief's breath whooshed out at the sight of those bright green eyes that shimmered in the moonlight. And he knew that he could not give this child up. A glint of silver in the swaddling caught La Volpe's eye. He reached into the basket, lifting up a long, delicate silver chain from around the baby's neck that has a round, flat pendant with a name in Latin engraved into the metal.

Hadrianus.

"A mouthful for a child." The Florentine pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side as he stared down at the quiet child. A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when the baby mimicked him by turning his head to the side as well. "Well, little Hadrianus, we will be quite the pair, you and I." He stood up and scooped up the basket, leaving the lid. He grasped it by its handles and carried it before him and began the long trek home. "I am La Volpe and you?" He glanced down at the cooing baby. "You shall be La Piccola Volpe!" He laughed when Hadrianus squealed happily from within his basket.

Thief and baby disappeared into the shadows of Firenze.

000/000

**END**

I have no idea where this came from but I am a secret La Volpe fangirl, well not so secret now. XD La Volpe and Baby Harry are awesome!

_La Volpe- _the fox

_La Piccola Volpe- _the little fox


	2. Little Mage, Bully, Future Assassin

**Disappear**

Disclaimer: Nope, I am not Ubisoft nor am I JK Rowling... XP

NOTE: I've decided to make this a little series of oneshots and drabbles, enjoy!

000/000

**The Little Mage**

The first time Hadrianus ever did magic only La Volpe was witness to the feat. It had been during a training exercise in free-running across a group of abandoned buildings. The little thief, around five summers, had been falling. The fear and urge to live surged through the child and with a deafening pop Hadrianus appeared on the ground right next to his astonished 'father'. The green-eyed boy begged La Volpe not to burn him at the stake; that he did not mean to be a witch.

"Hush now, La Piccola Volpe!" La Volpe soothed as he knelt by the weeping boy. He reached out a hand and petted the fine black curls that covered his boy's head. "I would never hurt you. You are no witch; you are a miracle, my little miracle. Let me tell you a secret story about how you came to be..."

And so Hadrianus learned of the energy that delivered him in a basket upon the River Arno, like baby Moses, to La Volpe.

000/000

**The Bully**

Seven-year-old Hadrianus, Hadrian to his friends and La Piccola Volpe to his fellow pickpockets and Father, was sitting on a crate in the Mercato Verrchio. Various other urchins and pickpockets of different ages were scattered throughout the market. Boredom was settled deep in the boy's body and he swung his legs back and forth without a care. There no targets worth snitching from with nimble fingers. In fact, many of the older urchins had sauntered off back onto the streets. Somewhere in the market a minstrel strummed his lute and sang little ditties and limericks for coin.

"Hey!" A slightly older boy approached Hadrianus, a sneer stretching across his pale pointed face. "You, filth! What are you doing here?"

La Piccola Volpe lazily turned his head toward the interloper and his little group of toadies. Poison green eyes examined the expensive clothes the other was wearing and correctly deduced that this was a noble's brat. "I'm sitting here. Are you blind?" he drawled, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

The little 'prince' snarled. "How dare you!" he shrieked. "I am a Pazzi, show some respect!" He tried to shove Hadrian off of the crate only to be dodged as the boy thief hopped off. The brat shrieked again when he fell to the ground on his face.

"Idiota!" Hadrian laughed. And before the Pazzi boy's little minions could grab him, the son of La Volpe ran out of the market and easily scaled up the side of a building. His mocking laughter echoed out as he disappeared over the rooftops.

"I'll get you!" Vieri de'Pazzi screamed as he threw a temper-tantrum. "You dirty, filthy street-rat!"

000/000

**The Future Assassin**

It was at ten-years-old that Hadrianus met a twelve-year who would become his friend for the rest of his days. He had been hopping across roofs, dodging the patrolling archers with ease when he saw a small figure hunched on a roof several buildings away. Curiosity drove La Piccola Volpe to sneak up from behind. "Hello," Hadrianus chirped at the boy who was precariously perched on the eaves of a palazzo. The other boy squeaked in surprise and nearly fell to his death. Thankfully the child thief grabbed the back of the other's tunic and pulled him back onto the rooftop. "Careful. You must always pay attention to your surroundings when on the rooftops," he chided. His green eyes twinkled in mirth at the gaping boy.

"Who are you?" the golden-eyed boy asked. He was embarrassed, as was evidenced by the flush on his cheeks.

"I'm called La Piccola Volpe. But you can call me Hadrian."

"I'm Ezio Auditore. Thanks for saving me."

000/000

**END**

Awww, kid!Harry is so fun to play with.

For now that's it... XD


	3. Mother's Plea, Wiz in Wizard, River Arno

**Disappear**

Disclaimer: This gets old fast; you know I don't own these and I know I don't own these; the end.

NOTES: These aren't always sequential.

000/000

**A Mother's Plea**

A ghost came to La Volpe nearly three weeks after he had plucked his La Piccola Volpe from the River Arno. The dark blond thief let out a shriek and he ended up rolling off of his bed. He popped up from the floor and threw a throwing knife straight through the apparition. The ghostly woman laughed a little and floated closer. La Volpe scrambled back until he was stopped by the wall behind him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Lily," the ghost said slowly and with a thick accent, as if she wasn't used to speaking Italian. "You're the one who picked up my baby Hadrian..."

Blinking, La Volpe looked over at the open crate that he had made into a makeshift crib. He choked a little on his breath when he saw La Piccola Volpe peeking over the edge of the crate-crib. "Mama!" little Hadrianus squealed. "Mama, mama, mama!"

"You are... his mother?" La Volpe relaxed a little and stepped forward a little, his knees bumping lightly against the edge of his bed.

"That's right, I was his mother." The ghost named Lily bit her lower lip and the thief realized just how beautiful the female was even as a spirit. "Sir, I sent him here to this world to save him." She tore her gaze away from the bouncy baby that was her son to stare up at the thief. "He is a special boy."

"This I know already," La Volpe soothed. "I saw the light that brought him to me. That was you?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Please, I don't have much time. I must tell you something important!" she exclaimed. "Please, I beg of you!"

"Sì, sì, if it is for Hadrianus, I will do what I can."

"My son is a wizard-child. He must have a teacher or there will be disaster. I know that this is another Earth so history is similar enough between what is here and what was in my world. Seek out a man by the name of Prospero Mancino on July thirtieth five years from now. Bring Hadrian with you."

"And he will train the child in his powers?"

"Sì. I thank you. Please tell Hadrian that I loved him very much. Good-bye..."

La Volpe could only watch with sad violet eyes as Lily faded away.

000/000

**Putting the Wiz in Wizard**

"WAAAAWAAA!"

"Merda...!" La Volpe gasped, blinking his eyes rapidly to prevent urine from getting into them. "You wicked child!" He swiped at his face with his sleeve. The laundress he employed that took care of his clothes was not going to be pleased with the stains.

Hadrianus giggled.

000/000

**In the River Arno**

"You're sure he knows how to swim?" Twelve-year-old Ezio Auditore asked as he and Hadrian peeked up over the parapet of the Ponte alle Grazie to watch Vieri de'Pazzi walking down the bridge.

"If he can't, I suppose you could save him," La Piccola Volpe said nonchalantly.

"Me? Why should I save him?"

"You're the expert swimmer, remember?"

"So? You can swim too!"

"But you were the one bragging about your lessons from your father!"

"That is not-"

"SHH! Here he comes, that prancing brat!" Hadrian hissed, He flashed a grin at Ezio and on the count of three the two boys reached over the parapet, grabbed Vieri, and threw him into the river.

"AAHH!" Vieri screeched as he hit the cold water. He started paddling around in a circle. He looked up and snarled in rage as he watched two familiar boys skitter up over the parapet to race off into the crowds. His toadies stupidly looked over the edge of the bridge at him. "IDIOTI! Get me out of here!"

Vieri swore revenge on Ezio Auditore and that dirty street urchin called La Piccola Volpe for this latest indignity.

000/000

**END**

Until next time!

_Italian:_

_Sì- yes_

_Merda- shit_

_Idioti- morons_


End file.
